Farewell My Wind
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Angin yang mulanya adalah sosok yang terbelenggu, kini akhirnya bebas. Meski semuanya seperti mati rasa, namun pupil emas itu dengan sendunya bersedia menatap lurus kebebasan sosok itu.


Mungkin ini udah pada banyak yang nge-post ceritanya, tapi sengaja aku bikin karena aku demen banget episode ini o(T^T)o *nangis bombay*

**Warning: Gajelas, typo, de el el**

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter-nya punya Rumiko Takahashi-sensei

Ceritanya ga tulen sih karangan saya, karena ini tribute buat episode Final Act #2: Kagura's Wind ^^/

**Rate: ****K+**

**Happy reading**

**RnR**

**Don't like, don't read**

Lamat-lamat perempuan itu menghembuskan anginnya lalu terbang entah kemana. Ia kini sudah bebas. Bebas tanpa jeratan setan itu. Jeratan yang selalu mengekang langkah kakinya. Jeratan yang hari ini sudah terlepas. Hari ini, lalu esok. Kemudian selamanya.

"Ukh."

Nyeri dan luka akhirnya membelai dadanya. Sakit. Sesak. Ia ingin kebebasan. Tapi bukan seperti ini. Bukan kebebasan yang dipenuhi luka dan kepedihan. Bukan.

Indra penglihatannya sayup-sayup tertutup, kemudian membuka lagi. Hamparan padang bunga yang kini menyambut lajunya yang tertatih, tampak begitu buram dan samar.

Kabur. Semua sudah terkuras habis. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi, selain berlutut. Menunduk perlahan. Kemudian menyentuh racun-racun miasma yang menjalar ke setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Namun, harum kelopak dan mahkota bunga yang berhembus karena anginnya menyebar. Menyusup hingga ke dalam indra penciumannya yang terasa seperti sekarat. Nyaris mati, tepatnya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum. Menekuri raganya yang seolah memudar.

Inikah akhir dari cerita hidupnya? Inikah kebebasan yang selama ini ia impikan?

Benarkah?

**xoxoxoxox**

Sosok bersurai perak dan mokomoko yang tersampir itu berdiri diam, kemudian menengadah. Memaku ke arah langit dan angin yang berdesir merdu. Selembar mahkota bunga melintasi wajahnya. Sosok itu membisu. Membiarkan insting pembaunya bekerja. Membiarkan gejolak prasangkanya membuncah. Walau semua tahu, ia adalah makhluk yang sepertinya tak pernah mengenal perubahan ekspresi.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kedua tungkai kakinya. Mengikuti desiran, belaian, bahkan hembusan angin yang sama sekali tak kasat mata. Mengikuti rasa, dan aroma yang begitu familiar bagi dirinya.

Sosok itu melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Bukan juga karena ia peduli.

Pada akhirnya, langkahnya memaku ke sebuah hamparan indah yang sama. Bentangan hijau yang diselimuti ribuan putihnya bunga kecil tergelar di hadapannya. Lantas sepasang permata emasnya menangkap sosok lain. Sosok yang bersimpuh dengan raut yang tenggelam dalam luka dan perih.

Cahaya keunguan mengelilingi sosok itu. Menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi semuanya akan menghilang.

Hembusan angin lembut menerpa wajah Sesshomaru. Aroma dan rasa yang sama. Dan juga... perasaan yang terasa aneh. Perasaan yang selama ini selalu ia buang hingga ke neraka. Sayangnya, semua itu sia-sia. Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan.

Ia mendekati sosok perempuan itu. Berdiri di hadapannya. Membisu. Membiarkan perempuan itu menyadari kehadirannya. Membiarkan semuanya berhembus. Membelai surai panjang kemilau kebanggaannya.

Perempuan itu menengadah perlahan. Lantas membelalak dengan pupil yang membesar. Mendapati tatapannya bertumpu pada sepasang permata emas. Permata emas yang biasa terlihat tajam dan sangar. Permata emas yang sekarang terlihat sayu dan sendu.

"Kau datang?" Perempuan itu bersuara di antara rasa sakitnya.

"Aku mengikuti bau darah dan miasma." Sesshomaru menyahut. Mengamati perempuan yang sekarang terlihat tanpa daya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum. Belasan mahkota bunga melayang di wajahnya, menandakan bahwa angin itu masih ada.

Masih hidup.

"Kau pikir itu Naraku, kan? Betapa mengecewakannya ternyata ini hanyalah aku."

"Aku tahu itu kau."

Kagura, sekali lagi, membelalakkan sepasang pupil merahnya. Kaget sekaligus bahagia.

_"Jadi, kau datang hanya karena kau memang ingin melihatku?"_

Batinnya terus menggumam. Melontarkan kekata yang selama ini ingin ia katakan. Mengungkapkan segenap perasaan yang kerap mengguncang akalnya. Merasakan gejolak aneh yang terasa lain. Jantungnya yang semakin melemah nyatanya masih mampu berdetak. Merasakan kehampaan yang selama ini sudah merampas kebebasannya. Kebebasan yang nyatanya malah seperti ini.

Sesshomaru hendak menggapai pedang penyembuh yang ia sampirkan. Lantas, ia tersadar. Semua hanya sia-sia. Yang dapat menyembuhkan luka sosok di hadapannya ini hanyalah kebebasan. Kebebasan yang terus menghantui.

Perlahan, jasad Kagura memudar. Lenyap terbawa angin. Racun yang kian merambat hingga ke ubun-ubun membuatnya seakan mati rasa. Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang dapat ia rasakan.

Perasaannya.

Janjinya.

Janji yang pernah ia bisikkan untuk kesekian kalinya. Janji yang ia teriakkan dari dalam hati. Yang sangat sulit untuk ia jeritkan meski hingga sekuat tenaga. Karena, ia sempat berfikir: orang itu tak akan pernah mengerti. Tak akan pernah menyadari apa yang saat itu menjadi janjinya.

_"Sebelum aku mati. Aku ingin melihatnya kembali. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya."_

Dan semua sudah terpenuhi. Orang yang ingin dilihatnya, akhirnya datang. Menjelang batas kehidupannya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi, sekarang?"

Kagura mengangguk lemah. "Ya, semuanya sudah cukup." Ia tersenyum. "Sesshomaru, akhirnya aku dapat melihatmu lagi. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya... Dan itu sudah cukup... membuatku bahagia-"

Kebahagian di penghujung hayatnya kini terpancar. Memantul lalu tersirat dari senyumannya. Sebelum ia betul-betul hilang, dan bebas. Bebas untuk pergi kemanapun ia mau.

Angin menyerbu ke arahnya. Menghembuskan jasadnya yang kemudian berpendar jauh.

Menjauh dari sosok putih yang tadinya masih berada di hadapannya. Sosok yang ia lihat masih termangu sendiri di tengah hamparan cantik itu. Hamparan yang sudah menampung raganya dan mengizinkannya pergi. Dan sekarang ia bebas. Betul-betul bebas.

_"I am the wind. The free wind!"_

_ **-**END-_

**KYAAAAA, NYESEK LIAT EKSPRESI SESSHY-SAMA YANG MELOW BANGET DI EPISODE ITU! **ToT


End file.
